Daddy Jus'sin
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: There is nothing scarier than a four year old defending his other Daddy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first QAF fic, and not a very good one at that. I just thought it would be cute to see Gus stand up for his "Daddy Jus'sin" some Michael humiliation, can't help it. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine, never mine :[ But I wouldn't say no to them if they were offered to me! *wink wink nudge nudge* **

Gus didn't understand why everyone was suddenly quiet. The almost four year old looked up into the faces of his family, and wondered if he got some of his chocolate syrup on his nose.

He swiped at it, and looked at his hand.

Nope, no chocolate.

He looked back up as his mommy cleared her throat, and tucked a piece of her pretty yellow hair behind her ear. "What—uhm, what did you say?"

Gus furrowed his eyebrows like a caterpillar, and then stared up at his mommy, then around at the others around the table at his Nana's diner. "I asked where Daddy Jus'sin was."

He looked at his Daddy for an answer, but his Daddy was just looking at him. Gus didn't think he really liked that look.

And then he really didn't like when his Uncle Michael snorted like a piggy and moved his menu to cover his face.

But he did like when Auntie Em glared at him, and his Nana hit him on the head. Good. Gus didn't see what was so funny.

Auntie Em leaned near him and asked, "'Daddy Justin', sweetie?"

Gus nodded. That was what he said, wasn't it? "Yes. Where is he?"

All the grown ups looked at his Daddy who was taking a drink of his icky coffee. He set the cup down and looked at his Momma who was laughing—what was so funny?—before looking at Gus.

His Daddy smiled at him and said, "Daddy Justin said he would go have breakfast with his Mom, but he'll come see you before you leave."

Gus nodded, happy he could see his Daddy Jus'sin. He looked around, wondering why everyone was looking at his Daddy all weird. Gus looked closely at his Daddy. He didn't see any boogers.

His Daddy saw him staring, and winked at him before reading his paper, covering his face to any booger spies.

Gus ignored it and finished his super-chocolate-syruped-pancakes, and strawberry milk. He looked up to see his Mom's whispering to each other, and his Nana and Auntie Em trying to get his Daddy to talk to them. He was still hiding behind the news paper. Uncle Ben and Michael had moved to a different table and were talking to Uncle Ted.

Gus squirmed in his seat and scrunched up his nose. "Mommy, I have to go potty."

His Mom's stopped whispering and let him go to the employee's bathroom in the back of the diner.

As soon as he was done, he washed his hands, climbing on the stool under the sink his Nana put there, and started to walk back to their table.

Gus wanted to be sneaky when he heard his family talking though, and hid behind the counter across from their table.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Uncle Michael. Gus had to remember to make him put a quarter in the money jar.

"What was what about, Mikey?" His daddy asked. He sounded like he wanted to laugh.

Uncle Michael snorted again. "The whole 'Daddy Justin' shit—" two quarters "you didn't even bother correcting him!"

Gus peeked around the corner and saw his Mom's look at each other, then at his Daddy. His Mom's nodded and Daddy turned away from them to look at Uncle Michael. Gus ducked back behind the counter

"And your point would be?" His Daddy didn't sound like laughing anymore.

"My point?" Uncle Michael screeched. It hurt Gus' ears. "You're just going to let him call that twink 'Daddy'? Justin isn't his Dad."

Gus got really mad. Jus'sin was too his Daddy! He walked out in front of his Uncle Michael and stomped his foot. "Daddy Jus'sin _is _my Daddy!"

Uncle Michael's eyes got really big and his mouth fell open. "Gus! Uh—you—"

Gus stomped his foot again and crossed his arms. "He _is _my other Daddy."

He saw his Momma and Daddy laughing, and his Mommy was just watching them. And so were Nana, Uncle Ben, Auntie Em, and Uncle Ted.

Uncle Michael still looked like a fish. "Gus, Justin can't be—" his Daddy stopped laughing.

Gus gave the best glare he could and said, "Yes he can be! He is my Daddy! He helped choose my name, like Mommies and Daddies do, and he draws with me, and plays with me, and hangs my pictures up on the fridge'rater like Mommy, and let's me sleep with him and Daddy, and shows me how to tie my shoes, and takes me for ice cream, and kisses my owies when I get hurt, and shows me different colors and shapes, and my Abc's, and he loves me like Mommy and Momma and Daddy love me!" Gus was crying by now.

Everyone was quiet in the diner, and Gus saw that Uncle Michael and Ted looked like fishies. Nana and Auntie Em were glaring at Uncle Michael.

Gus sniffled and wiped his nose. Someone put their hand on his shoulder and asked, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Gus looked up to see his Daddy Jus'sin smiling down at him. Gus hugged his leg, and felt his Jus'sin's fingers run through his hair like every time he was sad or had a bad dream. He snuggled his nose in his knee and saw his jeans were splotchy with dry paint.

He felt hands grab under his arms, and he was lifted onto Jus'sin's hip. Gus laid his head on his shoulder and snuffled.

He saw Uncle Michael squirm in his seat, then look at his Daddy, then Jus'sin.

Uncle Ben cleared his throat and stood up and grabbed his case-thing and jacket. "Well, we best be going. Thanks for breakfast, Deb." He kissed her on the cheek, and Uncle Michael stood up. Nana scrunched her face at him, and they left.

Jus'sin took Uncle Michael's place, and sat next to his Momma, moving so Gus was on his lap, but his head still on his shoulder.

"So." He felt the rumbles in his chest when Daddy Jus'sin talked and giggled. He felt Jus'sin move his chin and kiss him on the top of his head. "I caught the last bit of what Gus here," he tickled his side. Gus giggled more. "said, so I can only guess why a three year old—"

"Almost four!" Gus interrupted.

"—Sorry, almost four year old was yelling at his Uncle in the middle of the Diner." Jus'sin laughed quietly.

No one answered so Gus did. "He said you can't be my Daddy, and was asking why Daddy was letting me call some—" Gus broke off trying to remember the word. "—twink, Daddy." Auntie Em choked on the tea he was drinking.

Jus'sin made a "hmm" noise and nuzzled his nose into Gus' hair. "Don't say that word, Gus." He said softly.

Gus looked at his Mommy. "Is that a bad word too?"

She smiled. "Yes, sweetie. Don't say it again."

"Oh." Gus pouted. Then he grinned and hugged his Daddy Jus'sin tighter. "Uncle Michael has to put three quarters in the money jar then."

**I like reviews.**

**Maybe you like giving them?**

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonny Boy sure knows how to get these people to shut up, _Brian thought wryly.

He looked at his son who was waiting for his bomb-shell of a question to be answered impatiently. Gus swiped at his nose, and then looked at his hand.

Brian glanced at Lindsay as she asked Gus what it was he said. He rolled his eyes; she already knew what Gus asked.

"I asked where Daddy Jus'sin was." And there was her answer.

Gus looked over at him for _his _answer and Brian cursed inwardly. He could do one of two things; tell Gus not to call Justin Daddy, and hurt Gus' and Sunshine's feelings when he found out—because he definitely would find out—which would have Gus throw a temper tantrum. And he would be lying to himself and Gus. Of course Justin was his 'other Daddy'.

Or, he could take the high road. Simply tell Gus what his other Daddy was doing, he would please his son and Justin—who would, of course, find out—but would create a lot of trouble for himself with these nosy idiots, and be grilled quite thoroughly and painfully by Captain Dorkwad, the munchers, Queen Nelly Bottom, and mother Fag Hag.

He was saved at the moment from answering when Mikey snorted and covered his face with his menu. Brian was torn between smirking or scowling at him.

He settled for a little of both when Mikey was hit on the back of the head. Thank you, Debbie.

Emmett leaned towards his son and questioned, "'Daddy Justin', sweetie?"

Mel began laughing and smirked at Brian. She was enjoying this way too much.

Brian missed what Gus had said, but everyone was now looking towards him expectantly. Fabulous.

He took a sip of his coffee, shot a look at Melanie—who was still chuckling—before making a decision and answering the midget in front of him with a soft smile.

"Daddy Justin," he ignored the shocked, and some smug expressions around him, "said he would go have breakfast with his Mom, but he'll come see you before you leave."

Gus nodded with a smile on his face. Brian avoided looking at the people around him, who still had mixed looks on their faces.

Brian caught Gus' eye, who was looking curiously at him, and winked before pulling his newspaper over his face. Irritating inquiries temporarily averted.

The people around him started talking at once, and he felt his newspaper trying to be pulled down by a hand with long, red fingernails. He scowled slightly and held it tighter.

"Since when is Sunshine 'Daddy Justin', huh?" he heard the redhead question. He promptly ignored her.

What the fuck was the big deal? It was just a name.

_Yeah, _his subconscious replied. He really had to get rid of that fucking thing. _But this acknowledges the fact that you think Justin is for the most part, an important fixture in your life. Someone very important to both you and your son. And now everyone knows it, despite how you've tried to hide it. Great job, Kinney. _

Brian's scowl deepened. Figures the voice in his head would sound like fucking Emmy Lou's.

Speaking of the queer spandex clad devil…

"Well, well. Spank my Nelly Bottom and call me Sandy! Who knew the tin man had a heart in the gorgeous, toned chest?"

Brian raised an eyebrow and folded down a corner of the paper to look at the grinning fairy decked out in purple and glitter. "Sandy?"

Emmett's grin stayed firmly put, and he shrugged. "I'm a fool for alliteration. Spank Sandy. Seems fitting."

And the corner came back up. "You're a fool alright."

"Mommy," he heard a small voice beyond the haven of his paper. "I have to go potty."

Saved by the miniature bladder.

As soon as the small boy was out of sight, his paper was ripped from his hands. Brian frowned.

Or not.

He was bombarded by questions from every direction. It was slightly amusing how big of a deal they made this out to be.

He glanced at Lindsay who was laughing at him. Brian mock-scowled at her, a _"You think this is funny?"_

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Blond lesbian speech for, _"Hilarious. You got yourself into this mess, Peter."_

Smug bitch, he cursed without any heat.

"What the fuck was all that about?" He looked across the booth to see Mikey pouting like a put-off child.

"What was what about, Mikey?" he asked with amusement bubbling in his voice.

"The whole 'Daddy Justin' shit, you didn't even bother correcting him."

Brian frowned and looked to the munchers on their opinion on Justin being Gus' other Daddy. He received a nod in return, giving Brian the okay.

Brian's voice was cool when he asked, "And your point would be?"

"My point?" Michael whined. "You're going to let him call that twink 'Daddy'? Justin isn't his Dad."

Brian's fists clenched beneath the table, and he was about to respond when his mini-me appeared from behind the counter and stood in front of Michael, stomping his foot. "Daddy Jus'sin _is _my Daddy!" he yelled.

Brian smirked when Michael gaped at his son, and began to laugh when he stuttered out, "Gus! Uh—you—"

Gus stomped his foot again and crossed his arms in true queen out fashion. Gus glared. "He is my other Daddy." You go, Sonny Boy.

Melanie laughed along with Brian while the other's stared at the scene playing out.

"Gus, Justin can't be—" Brian stopped laughing abruptly and stared at his best friend.

Gus glared harder and said, "Yes he can be! He is my Daddy! He helped choose my name, like Mommies and Daddies do, and he draws with me, and plays with me, and hangs my pictures up on the fridge'rater like mommy, and lets me sleep with him and daddy, ad shows me how to tie my shoes and takes me for ice cream and kisses my owies when I get hurt and shows me different colors and shapes and my ABC's and he loves me like Mommy and Momma and Daddy love me!" His son had tears running down his cheeks. Brian glared at Michael, along with Debbie and Emmett. Michael looked away shame-facedly.

He looked away from his idiotic best friend when he heard his son sniff and saw the man this whole conversation was about place a hand on Gus' shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Justin asked, looking at Gus with a soft smile and concern in his eyes. Brian watched as Gus hugged Justin's leg and Justin laced his fingers though Gus' hair. Gus nuzzled his nose in Justin's knee.

Justin looked up at Brian and furrowed his eyebrows. Brian shrugged and nodded to Michael. Justin frowned, picked Gus up, and set him on his hip. Brian felt particularly lesbionic when Gus lay his head down on Justin's shoulder.

Justin stared at Michael, wrapping his arm around Gus protectively. Michael squirmed, glancing back and forth between Justin and Brian.

Ben cleared his throat and stood, grabbing his brief case and coat. "Well, we best be going. Thanks for breakfast, Deb." Michael stood as well and received a scowl from Debbie as they left.

Justin sat across from Brian, next to Mel with Gus on his lap. "So he stated brightly. Brian smiled at the grinning face across from him. His smile grew when Gus giggled and Justin kissed the top of his head. Brian contemplated scheduling a check up with his doctors. Lesbionic thoughts must be contagious. "I caught the last bit of what Gus here said, so I can only guess why a three year old—"

"Almost four!" Gus piped up. Justin grinned.

"—Sorry, almost four year old was yelling at his uncle in the middle of the Diner." Justin chuckled, waiting for an answer.

Which none of the adults gave him. So Gus did. "He said you can't be my Daddy, and was asking why Daddy was letting me call some—" Gus twisted his face. "—twink, Daddy." Emmett chocked on his tea while Brian grimaced.

Justin glanced at Brian, then nuzzled Gus' hair and said so softly Brian could barely hear him, "Don't say that word, Gus."

Gus asked Lindsay something, which Brian didn't catch, he was staring at Justin who had his foot set on Brian's and was holding his son tightly. He looked away at Gus, who was pouting, then suddenly grinned happily.

"Uncle Michael has to put three quarters in the money jar then."

Brian chuckled and Justin snickered quietly and put Gus down so he could go put on his apron and get set up for work. Lindsay and Mel were getting ready to take Gus to school. Brian's eyes followed Justin when he felt his son climb onto his lap while his mother's chatted with Brian's lover at the counter.

"Daddy?" Gus questioned, and Brian couldn't help the tender smile that appeared on his face whenever he was around his son.

"Yeah?" He smoothed down Gus' hair while Emmett, who was still sitting next to him, pretended not to listen while he daintily finished off his tea.

"Daddy Jus'sin is my other daddy right? I mean, it's okay if I call him Daddy?" Big hazel eyes, the exact replica of his own, gazed up at him.

Brian nodded. "Of course he is. And yeah, you can call him Daddy. You don't have to ask me that."

Gus looked thoughtful. "Mommy and Momma love each other and are my mommies, and Uncle Michael doesn't care about them. Doesn't eh know you and Daddy Jus'sin love each other, and it's okay he's my daddy too?"

Brian saw Emmett freeze out of the corner of his eye and inwardly smirked. Emmy Lou probably thought he was going to deny it and hurt Gus—and by default, Justin, who would, again, find out—and brush off Gus' questions.

Brian lowered his voice, but Emmett still heard him, judging by his reaction. "Uncle Michael knows that your mommies love each other, but he doesn't know that Daddy Jus'sin and I love each other. Well, not really." Emmett's head whipped around to look at Brian.

"But… You guys _do _love each other." Gus looked confused, and Brian chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but Uncle Mikey doesn't really get that. And he's probably a little overwhelmed—it's probably too much to understand right now." He explained further at Gus' look of bewilderment. "Let's not tell anyone we talked about this okay? Let's drop it for now. It'll be our secret." He glanced meaningfully at Emmett, who looked shell-shocked, but seemed to get the message. "Listen, Sonny Boy, I gotta go to work. I'll see you this weekend okay?" he got the affirmative from his son and set him down next to his dumbfounded Auntie Em with a kiss on his forehead.

Brian walked over to Justin who was still talking, leaned over, and cut him off mid-sentence by kissing him. He felt Justin smile softly against his mouth as Brian laced his fingers with Justin's on the counter. Brian pulled back slowly. Justin beamed at him as he turned around; ignoring the looks he was getting from heir friends. He heard an amused, "Later Mr. Kinney." From his lover.

Brian smirked and called over his shoulder as he reached the door. "Later, Daddy Justin."

**So, I wasn't going to add onto this at all, but it wouldn't leave me alone about adding a point of view from Brian, so I had to. But this is the last, I swear! Or it better be.**


End file.
